B R E A T H E
by Illuminating Rainbow Light
Summary: Companion one-shot/drabble story to TRANCE and the FORESIGHT series as a whole. Superfamily. Steve/OC, Clintasha, Pepperony, Thor/Jane, possible and/or eventual Bruce/OC, and a little Loki lovin'. Welcome to the chaos and please enjoy your stay.
1. Fairground

**Welcome to the first one shot in my drabble/one shot series for the FORESIGHT series! TRANCE was finally just completed the other day (I really can't thank you enough for all the fantastic reviews), REVIERE, the sequel to TRANCE, will be coming out on Monday April 1st at 8:00 AM Eastern Time. I'm so excited! **

**So, to bide you over till REVIERE and to share all the exclusive moments that don't get the chance to make it into the main story line, here is BREATHE. **

**Please Enjoy. **

* * *

***~FAIRGROUND~***

* * *

**Malibu, California**

**Amusement Park**

**April 14****th****, 2013**

**11:00 AM **

It hadn't been the smartest idea to pile Steve Rogers, Tony Stark, Thor Odinson, Jane Foster (who had been recently engaged to Thor when he took her to visit Asgard with him), Bruce Banner, Clint Barton, and Ashlyn Harland all into a rented minivan and get stuck in traffic for almost an hour on the way to an amusement park. It hadn't been the greatest idea either to stick Ashlyn Harland right smack dab in the middle of Tony and Clint who were both children trapped in the bodies of grown men. Ashlyn was starting to grow slightly jealous of Pepper and Natasha who were both home in Tony's penthouse by the sea due to their pregnancies. Pepper had the cutest baby bump but Natasha wasn't showing quite yet. It wasn't like either of them could actually ride the rides now that they were expecting. Someone needed to stay home with the fiery redhead and make sure she didn't down a bottle of vodka.

The genius who had made up the seating arrangement needed to be smacked nice and hard across the back of their head. Jane was a good driver, Thor demanded shotgun, Bruce and Steve had it easy with their own seats, and in the very back was Ashlyn and the men children (multiple man child?). First come first serve had applied at first, but then Thor would have taken up all three of the conjoined back seats, Steve would have taken up at least two, and no one wanted to make Banner angry. Tony sulked at first but then found fun with picking at Ashlyn and Clint made the back windows, seats, roof, and their legs into his drumset as soon as he got bored. Her lithe form was squished in a hyperactive sandwich.

As soon as they got stuck in traffic Thor began drilling Jane on how did the recreation of mirth otherwise known as the amusement park work. Bruce put in his ear buds and looked out the window, Tony yawned, tossed his arm across Ashlyn's back, and used her shoulder as a pillow to catch up on a needed nap. Clint rapped on the back of Steve's seat to get his attention and started chatting with him. All the babbling made the brunette's eyes grow heavy and before she knew it, she had zonked out against's Stark's head. She was then awoken to the blasting of _Stayin' Alive _by Bee Gees over the radio fifteen minutes or so later.

"Wow that was cute," Clint stated with a snicker. He was very amused at the sight of Ashlyn and Stark using each other as pillows.

"I have captured a few photos on my Midgardian photograph device," Thor said.

"Yeah, well you should all try it sometime. Ashlyn's got an _excellent _shoulder. Very comfortable. You should all try it sometime," Tony commented. His eyebrow quirked up and he continued with, "Especially you, Spandex."

"Remind me later," Steve muttered with an eye roll.

"Jane, why must I wear these Midgardian clothes? What is wrong with my armor?" Thor asked suddenly, looking down at his red shirt and jean shorts. Jane was dressed almost exactly like him but she wore a sky blue tee instead. Ashlyn then found herself examining the attire of everyone in the car. Clint in an orange v-neck with shorts, Bruce in a green t-shirt with pants, Steve in a light blue button-up with the sleeves rolled up so his glorious-erhm _muscles_ were exposed and a pair of khaki shorts. Tony was wearing an AC/DC shirt and pants, his arc reactor brightly luminescent through the black fabric. Ashlyn herself wore a sleeveless midnight blue dress with a scoop collar, a simple red band around her waist, and black TOMS. The dress brushed against the top of her kneecaps and rippled easily in the breeze. It was a nice summer dress for a hot day in California like it was that day on the fourteenth of April.

"Because you'll stand out in the crowd. It's bad enough that kids will probably be flagging Tony down wherever he goes and most likely recognizing Steve and Clint. You're cape would only make it worse," Jane explained.

"Gotta love the fans!" Tony smirked.

"Ash's identity isn't well known-" Jane went on but she was cut off by Clint.

"It wouldn't be a surprise if she got recognized by a kid or something. Children pick up on that stuff. It's like some kind of freaky gift."

"They'll see your eyes, you hanging with Cap, and connect the dots. Your stare isn't hard to forget. You've got some of the deepest blue eyes I've ever seen," Bruce added. Jane nodded in agreement from the front seat as she switched on her blinker to get to the exit that lead to the amusement park.

"Thanks...I think," Ashlyn said with a small, slightly confused smile.

"You'll have to come out soon, Ashie. Anyone can recognize my handsome face and pick up on the rest of yours. You and Cap always fight and work together in battle. The world pretty much has figured out Captain America and Foresight care together," Tony elucidated.

"I will. I-It's just the press makes me nervous," Ashlyn said with a shudder. "They're _vultures." _

"They grow on you as long as they are on your side," Tony assured her with a snarky grin. Ashlyn swallowed hard, her eyes flitting down to see Steve's hand hanging off his chair and reaching in her direction. Ashlyn extended her arm and slipped her hand into his, squeezing his hand in return when he pressed upon hers first.

Bruce tapped on his window and pulled out his earbuds. "We're here."

Ashlyn peeked out of the window on Clint's side to see a huge amusement park waiting across the parking lot for them. Huge roller coasters loomed above the other rides, spinning death traps of fun twirling, fair games and stands propped up on the side of the main paths, cotton candy, clowns, and photo booths galore. Ashlyn could literally hear the screaming from the inside the car.

It was sweet relief finally piling out of the van and out into the hot weather. The sun beat down on Ashlyn's skin and she was thankful that she had applied sunblock and given some to Steve (who at first had no idea what it was along with Thor. Jane put it on as well and when she explained what it was to Thor and asked if he wanted some, he only claimed his touch Asgardian skin could not catch aflame by the sun and he was worried about the Midgardians such as Tony and Clint who did not put it on.) to rub into his skin. They had a cute moment where Ashlyn massaged the lotion onto Steve's cheeks but Tony had to burst in and make sexual comments that made both of them blush. Ashlyn could never get peace when Stark or Clint were around.

"Golly," Steve exhaled as he stared up at the metal contraptions and courses. "Are those the coasters you told me about, Ashlyn?"

"Yes," the brunette nodded as she took his hand again. "They'll be fun."

"They look awful dangerous," Steve muttered.

"Nothing that I cannot challenge!" Thor exclaimed merrily. "This will provide us with much enjoyment, will it not?"

Jane, Clint, and Thor lead the way to the gates where they would enter the park, Tony and Bruce in the middle, and Ashlyn with Steve at the caboose. Ashlyn pointed out different things that they could see through the high gate as they walked through the parking lot. Tony complained about him wanting VIP parking next time and that they should all come again in dressed as the public knew them.

"A-Actually, that doesn't sound too bad," Ashlyn responded with a shrug.

"We could spend a marvelous day with the mortal children," Thor agreed.

They walked through the gates and into the park without much hassle. Tony slipped on his sunglasses and famous smirk, walking with his chest out proudly. The female super solider clutched the male's, body shivering with excitement. Amusement parks were the only place where Ashlyn felt she could truly let loose and have fun. She had wonderful memories spending time at the fairgrounds as a child and she was more that happy that she could share a wonderful time with her new family.

The first ride they rode was one called the Flying Trapeze. The person was bulked into a swing and then lifted up with the group and swung around in a wide halo with the other strategically place occupants on the huge circle. Some of the swings were doubles instead of singles incase a parent had to ride with a child. Thankfully they had arrived on a day where the amusement park wasn't too busy yet and the lines were fairly short.

"Whoa! You're _Iron Man!" _a little boy shouted, jumping up and down in his spot in line. "Holy cow!"

"Hey little man," Tony greeted with a grin. The little boy's sister began bouncing around too.

"Jack! Jack! Look it's Thor! H-H-He's here too!" the little girl crowed. She had a shirt with a black bow with an arrow poised to be fired on it. "Holy cow this is a dream come true!"

"Hello young child." Thor beamed.

"I'm Jack and this is my twin sister Annie," the raven-haired Jack introduced. "We're eight! We love you guys. You guys are just like so totally _awesome!" _

"Oh wow, look! Jack! It's Hawkeye! Hawkeye is here too!" Annie gasped. She gazed up at Hawkeye and was awestruck. "Y-You're my favorite, Mister Hawkeye."

"Awww kiddo," Clint ruffled her hair.

"Jack, Annie," their mother chided gently with a slight blush. "I-I can't believe it...Sorry to bother you. They're big fans of the Avengers if you can't tell."

"It's no problem," Tony assured her with a huge grin. "Are you guys going to ride this ride?"

"That was the plan!" Annie nodded just as Jack said, "Duh! We're in line!"

Ashlyn couldn't help but giggle.

"Well how would you guys like it if we rode with you?" Clint asked. He then looked to their mother. "Would that be okay, ma'am?"

The astonished mother was at a lost for words. "S-Sure. That's fine with me."

As the people who had been riding got off, the Avengers and the two children got on. Clint grabbed Annie's hand and sat in a dual seat with her and Tony got in a dual seat with Jack. Steve looked at the ride wearily.

"Technology has really advanced," he uttered.

"Is Captain America afraid of a little swing set?"

"One on turbo."

Ashlyn lead him up through the line and to two open seats. Steve got in the one in the back and Ashlyn only took the one preceding his once she showed him how to get buckled in. An upbeat song poured from the speakers as the swings were lifted into the air and began to rotate around the center. Higher and higher they went, faster and faster till Ashlyn's hair was whipping around and streaming behind her like a cape. She could hear Steve laughing behind her and she craned her neck around to find that he had the biggest smile of wonder on his face. Slowly the ride came to an end and they were freed from their seats. The two tagalong kids were returned to their mother with handshakes and a few hugs.

"Let us tame the beast of the high waters!" Thor suggested and before they knew it he was taking off in the direction of the next ride.

* * *

**11:30 AM**

Steve happily let Ashlyn take his hand and lead him to the next ride. He couldn't help but smile at her newfound burst of energy. Each step she took had a bounce and her whole essence radiated with happiness. His girlfriend was really letting loose and he loved to see her this way.

The amusement park was something Steve would have never managed to conjure up in his wildest dreams. The new era he was in was really something else. He was slightly nervous about going on the roller coasters but Thor was leading the way to a big attraction, the group stopping to hit smaller rides along the way.

Steve and Ashlyn rode together in a cool, stomach flipping ride called The Scrambler and then his breakfast threatened to make a reappearance on the Tilt-o-Whirl. He was shot up and down into the air with the rest of the group on something called the Frog Hopper and then was splashed a little bit with water on the Log Run. They played carnival games, Thor nearly shattering the bell on a strength tester when he hit the bottom with a mallet (he was overjoyed to win a stuffed elephant for his fiancée). Ashlyn and Bruce won a huge bag of cotton candy for shooting water into a clown's mouth and popping a ballon. Thor consumed the whole container of fluffy sugar with many laughs. Clint was challenged to an archery game by a conman and he broke several of the arrows by hitting smack dab in the center of the bullseye repeatedly and won an Iron Man mask that Tony strapped onto his face.

The Sea Dragon was a giant viking ship that swung back and forth till the occupants were vertical with the ground on either side. Ashlyn, Steve, and Bruce all crammed into and buckled in as the ride began, Bruce cackling like a madman and Thor yelling about conquering the swinging monster. His stomach dropped and turned so many times that the super solider actually lost count.

Finally it came time for Steve and Thor's first roller coaster. Naturally, Tony made sure it was the biggest and scariest one in the park-a crimson metal monster called The Thunderhawk. The Thunderhawk was unlike other roller coasters that Ashlyn said she had rode before. Instead of sitting down in a cart you were strapped into a seat that hung down from the track in pairs of two. The heavy duty seatbelt was made of some kind of hard foam coating that came down over the head and rested on both of the shoulders before buckling in at the bottom. Steve's heart began to race as the aisle they were standing in opened up and the Avengers took their seats-Tony and Bruce at the head, Ashlyn and Steve in the next two seats, Clint and a teenage boy that turned out to be a huge Hawkeye fan, and Thor and Jane behind Clint.

Steve pulled down the harness and buckled it in at the bottom before pushing it back on his body so it clicked in place. Ashlyn did the same, her slightly clammy hand gripping Steve's.

"Nervous?"

"J-J-Just a bit," Ashlyn stammered in reply. Steve could barely see her head over the thick straps.

"Me too. This is my first time riding one of these, remember?" Steve reminded.

"This is my first time riding one of these kinds of coasters as well," Ashlyn said as she took a deep breath. There was a click and the ride began climbing up the huge hill.

Steve's heart raced faster as they climbed, Ashlyn's clasp tightening around his.

"Shit shit shit! I can see the whole park from up here!" Tony shouted as they reached the top of the hill. Steve looked out to see his feet dangling high above the ground, the people looking like small, motorized freckles. "Don't hulk out, Bruce!"

"Maybe this wasn't a good idEEEAAAAAAAAHHHUGGGGH!" Bruce was cut off as the ride clicked and plummeted, racing at top speeds down the track. Ashlyn began to shriek as they shot around a corner, flipping upside down and corkscrewing to the right. Steve screamed as the seemed to barrel roll across the sky, Tony whooping and Thor bellowing with Jane's shouts of horror and delight.

"G-G-Goddammit Stark!" Clint howled as they flipped and turned, their feet touching the clouds when they rounded another sharp corner. Steve squeezed Ashlyn's hand as they were jerked to and fro, upside down and rightside up.

"We're gonna DIIIIEEEEEEEAAHHHHH-" Ashlyn exclaimed as the ride twisted around a few times and shot through the air before dipping down in another dive. Just as there feet were about to scrap the ground they zoomed up to the sky. They flipped upside down a few more times before the ride jolted to a stop, the occupants' feet pointing toward the ground.

Tony swore loudly and chanted for another round. As they pulled back into the station Steve pulled his hair away so it was no longer plastered to his face. He glanced over at a pale faced but grinning Ashlyn as they were freed from their seats and lead down into the Thunderhawk gift shop.

"They have captured photographs of us on the picture screens," Thor pointed out, his finger jabbing in the direction of several TV's that were lined across the wall. In the first Tony and Bruce were both making funny faces at the camera, Ashlyn and Steve screaming and holding hands with giant smiles on their faces, Clint and the teenager shrieking with wide eyes, and Thor and Jane hand in hand and mouths wide as they shouted.

"If that is what you Midgardians call entertainment, I would love to be amused by the coaster once again," Thor went on.

"Round two! Let's go!" Stark cheered. "I call Legolas or Ashie this time!"

Steve glanced over to find Ashlyn gazing at him hopefully. "Again?"

The blonde only smiled at the dame. "I up for anything as long as I'm with you."

* * *

_~Illumini_


	2. Ace

**BornToBeAWitch1989- **Thank you so much!

**Transmogrified- **Well that was one of my favorite series when I was little.

**Silentmusic226- **Thank you! And yes, most of it will be coming after TRANCE, maybe a little be before and maybe even a little bit during TRANCE. It will mainly depend on my mood or a certain idea that pops up in my head.

**Lexicon04- **IT TOTALLY WAS MADE _JUST_ FOR YOU. Hahaha but thank you. I've got a little bit more of fluff and happiness before things get a little depressing. Or not. I have a certain drabble I've been meaning to write...

**Tir-Na-nOg-Niamh-** Thank you! I can totally just see Clint doing that, messing around with his fans and just being the child he really is.

**I-love-tea-and-coffee- **omg can I keep you?

**Fellowship of Avengers-** Thanks :3

* * *

**So the Avengers finally get to play my favorite card came and the chaos that comes with it.**

**If you are confused, that is perfectly acceptable and highly encouraged.**

**Please Enjoy. **

* * *

***~ACE~***

* * *

"Mao!" Ashlyn exclaimed happily and much louder than she had first intended too.

"Point of Order!" Tony shouted, dropping his cards. Everyone quickly followed suit.

"What did you call that for?" Natasha questioned.

"Ashlyn can't call Mao! She's still got...uh." Tony quickly stopped talking when he saw that Ashlyn did in fact have only one card left. "Never mind. I coudda swore you were cheating."

The brunette smiled a teeny bit. "Resume game?"

It had started off as a normal morning in the Avengers Tower (as normal as a morning in the tower could be, that is) until Tony had waltzed into the living room where Ashlyn, Steve, Natasha, Clint, and Bruce were gathered watching some action movie. Tagging behind Tony was a rather confused Thor who was examining a pack of cards in his large hands.

"We're going to play a card game," Tony announced, pointing to the table with enough chairs for the seven of them to gather around that was stationed across the room.

"Can it wait? We're kinda-" Steve tried but Tony interrupted him.

"JARVIS?" Tony called up to the heavens.

_"Yes, sir," _JARVIS responded, the TV power flicking off. Clint gave a cry of protest and Natasha glared at the billionaire.

"C'mon get off your lazy asses and get over here," Tony chided. The Avengers moved to the table and sat down, all eyes on Stark. Ashlyn rubbed her hands together somewhat anxiously, wondering what card game could await the lot of them.

"I've combined two decks so we'll have enough cards to play," Tony explained, dealing out five cards to each Avenger.

"So what are we playing?" Steve inquired as he studied the cards in his hand.

"Mao," Tony said simply.

There was a moment of silence. Bruce stared at Stark before he finally broke the noiselessness that had settled around them. "So...um...are you going to explain to us how to play?"

"Nope!" Stark responded devilishly.

"Isn't that the point of these Midgardian pastimes?" Thor interrogated. "There is no point if we cannot join you in the diversion."

"That's the rule of Mao, though," Ashlyn muttered to the group. "We can't tell you how to play. You have to figure it out as you go."

"Ashie? You know how to play Mao?" Tony quizzed, his facial features lighting up with astonishment.

Ashlyn gave him a nod. "G-Game start?"

Tony smirked. "Game start."

Ashlyn and Tony immediately mustered up the best poker faces they could manage and Tony flipped a card over in the main stack of left over cards in the middle. A ten of aces sat face up for all to see.

"How do we know-"

"Penalty for talking!" Tony reprimanded, drawing a card from the main stack and smacking it down in front of Clint.

"What-"

"Penalty for talking!" Tony slammed another card down before the archer.

"I just-"  
_"Penalty for talking," _Tony repeated. Another card was placed in a vicious, overly enthusiastic manner in front of Barton.

"You don't learn, do you?" Steve piped up with a small laugh. Tony's eyes quickly flitted over to Ashlyn's. She picked up a card and gingerly held it out to the Captain.

"Penalty for talking," she said.

Steve blushed and took the card with sorry blue eyes. Tony then laid down a card on the ten of spades and announced, "Six of spades."

Ashlyn followed suit. "Ace of spades."

Thor gazed at the lot of them, obviously very bewildered. "Eight...of...spades...?"

Ashlyn nodded encouragingly.

"Seven of spades," Clint announced confidently.

"Penalty for not saying 'have a nice day'!" Tony berated.

"What?!"

"Penalty for talking!" Tony gave Hawkeye another card. The archer took it and brooded silently.

Natasha laid a seven of hearts on Clint's seven of spades. "Block. Have a very nice day."

Ashlyn's eyes widened. Natasha knew how to play too! She wouldn't have to feel guilty after all.

"Two of hearts," Bruce announced.

"Penalty for talking." Tony dished out another penalty. Bruce's eyes narrowed but he didn't say anything as he took the card.

Steve warily set down a three of hearts. Ashlyn tapped his shin with her foot lightly under the table as reassurance.

Once Tony's turn came, he set down a six of hearts which was then followed by Ashlyn's jack and Thor's king. Clint then set down a five of hearts.

"Penalty for not saying 'boom'." Tony grinned.

"What the-"

"Penalty for talking-"

"Stark this isn't-"

"Penalty for talking!"

"You just can't-"  
"Penalty for talking!"

"I _don't_ even _know_ how to _play_-"

"Penalty for talking!"

"Point of Order," Tony called. "Barton practically has our whole deck in his hands!"

Ashlyn, Stark, and Natasha set their cards down and the other Avengers swiftly followed. Clint was not so lucky. Barton, who's eyes were wide with rage and face a deep red with fury and irritation, was handed another penalty.

"Penalty for holding your cards," the red head told him.

"Fuck you guys I'm out of here. Mao _sucks balls._" Clint slammed his cards down on the table and stormed out of the room. There was the crash of something breaking in the hallway and cursing echoed down the corridor.

"Better luck next time, Legolas," Tony shouted with a laugh.

"Did...did he just rage quit?" Ashlyn questioned tentatively.

"I don't understand that reference," Steve uttered.

"The man with the eye of hawks is rather unsettled," Thor pointed out. "For once he is worse at Midgardian entertainment than I."

"Resume game." Natasha scooped her cards back up and the game continued on. They went around, handing out penalties and the newbies picking up on the rules. Finally, Ashlyn was down to her last card.

"Mao!" Ashlyn exclaimed happily and much louder than she had first intended to. Clint, who had sauntered moodily back into the room and was perched on the couch grumbled.

"Point of Order!" Tony shouted, dropping his cards. Everyone quickly followed suit.

"What did you call that for?" Natasha questioned.

"Ashlyn can't call Mao! She's still got...uh." Tony quickly stopped talking when he saw that Ashlyn did in fact have only one card left. "Never mind. I coudda swore you were cheating."

The brunette smiled a teeny bit. "Resume game?"

"Resume game."

But the round didn't end quickly after that. Bruce, who stole the lead from Ashlyn and was really getting into the game, was neck and neck with Natasha when Natasha laid down her last card and won the game.

The results weren't pretty.

In his anger and disappointment, Bruce overturned the table with a grunt and a Hulk-like roar. His skin greened slightly, his eyes looking a bit too vibrant around the edges. The doctor hadn't had an incident since when he last hulked out on the mission against Schwarzlose and revisiting him in the S.H.I.E.L.D prison to get some info on the sorts of gamma radiation he had used hadn't been the brightest idea. It didn't help that he was seriously missing a certain blonde and Finnish metalkenetic. They all knew he had been straining since then, searching for some sort of outlet for his anger. It appeared to the Avengers he had finally found one.

"Bruce," Natasha tried to coax. Ashlyn took a step toward the scientist but Steve immediately pulled her back and into his grips where he hoped to protect her in his arms.

"Bruce," Natasha tried again. "It was only a card game. Let's simmer down. Everything is going to be fine. I promise."

Ashlyn slowly took out her StarkPhone and entered Blaze's number. Tony had given her a phone so they could at least attempt to stay in touch. They never called much, though. Hopefully, Blaze would answer. The brunette knew her idea was a long shot, but Bruce was beginning to Hulk out some and was ignoring the red haired assassin, who he was currently ticked off at for beating him.

"You _promise?_" Bruce growled sarcastically, straining to keep the Other Guy locked away. Tony held his hands up, signaling to JARVIS to get the sedatives prepped and ready.

_"Hello? Ash? What is it?" _Blaze's voice asked on the other end.

"Thank God," Ashlyn uttered. "I need Nae on the line n-now. Dr. Banner is getting a-angry."

_"Hold on a second, I'll get her." _

Ashlyn put the phone on speaker and turned up the volume. Bruce, who was about to turn fully green and muscle up, stopped dead at the sound of Nae's voice.

_"Hello? Ashlyn?" _

"You're o-on speaker," Ashlyn told her. Dr. Banner was staring at Nae, who had decided to video chat.

_"Bruce. You need to calm down, okay? Remember what I told you? Count to ten. Go to your mind palace. Anything. Just keep steady." _

Ashlyn handed the phone to Bruce who held his hand out for it. His skin was slowly returning back to normal.

"N-Nae...?"

Nae grinned. _"It's me. I've missed you so much." _

"Me too," Bruce said, his voice somewhat strangled. "When are you coming back?"

_"I don't know. We're on a mission right now in Prague. It might take a bit. But that doesn't matter. You listen up, Banner, and you hear me well. Calm down." _

Steve's grip did not loosen on Ashlyn until their conversation was over and Bruce left to take a nap, his shoulders slumped with embarrassment. As they watched him walk away, Tony smirked a bit and held up the deck of cards.

"So. Anyone up for round two?"

There was a unanimous cry of no.

Long story short, the Avengers were no longer allowed to play Mao.

* * *

_~Illumini_


	3. Nightmares

**Fellowship of Avengers-** AHHHHH NO.

**i-love-tea-and-coffee-** It's pretty much just like that but much more demented.

**Tir-Na-nOg-Niamh-** Hehehehehe C:

**ILove2Write13-** Exactly, right?!

* * *

**I have previously apologized on the latest update of REVERIE. **

**Please Enjoy.**

* * *

*~NIGHTMARES~*

* * *

Ashlyn gazed into the mirror as she stood in the bathroom at Westbridge High. She cringed at her appearance, the glasses, the braces, the long and wet brunette locks that were not only plastered to her face and back, but were soaking through her baggy sweater that hid her lithe frame. Ashlyn's head had been shoved and dunked down into the toilet yet again for the fourth time in the last two weeks. By then, she was used to the horrible treatment. It was nothing new. Whitney hated her and she would make her boyfriend do anything to inflict pain upon her and get "revenge". At least she was blessed with clear skin unlike the other numerous acne ridden teenagers that existed at the high school. She swiped her tongue over the metal train tracks on her teeth, the bulge swiftly moving under her lips. She shuttered and gripped her AP Chemistry and AP Calculus books closer to her chest, hugging them as if they were a lifeline. Logic existed their on the pages, logic that actually made sense. The brunette knew that once she stepped out into the hallway her back became a target and the frail world of sense she had installed into her brain from skimming through the giant weights she held would dissolve. She had to hold onto reality. She had dried out her hair the best she could manage under the blow drier but they had been mysteriously clogged.

Taking a deep breath, the speckly brunette strode into the hallway. Students of all sizes and stereotypes bumped, shoved, and jostled her about as she nearly sprinted down the hall to her next class. All she had to do was make it to English class. Get to class without getting hurt.

Unfortunately, her willing for not getting a beating wasn't strong enough. A curvy, beautiful girl with gorgeous raven hair and green eyes pointed and laughed.

"Look at the freak run," Whitney spat. "The little mouse that looks like a rat."

"Rat face." Another girl giggled as she piped in.

"I bet she's fat under that sweater."

"Who's Pink Floyd anyway?"

"Some pot headed band."

"The rat face likes 'em. What a loser."

Ashlyn ducked into her class and took her assigned seat, her hands raking down her neck. Lyrics to her favorite song swirled through her head as she attempted to calm her pounding heartbeat. The bell gave a shrill cry and the teacher came to the front of the class.

"Settle down, settle down. Today we start a new book-"

The students groaned. Ashlyn quietly focused on the curly haired woman.

"After finishing The Great Gatsby we're now going to begin The Catcher in the Rye. I'm going to need a few volunteers to help me pass out books. Let's have Leyna, George, Jacob, Zach, and Ashlyn. Take enough books for your row and pass them out."

Ashlyn broke into a cold sweat at the thought of getting up in front of the class to grab a stack of books. She shuttered, closed her eyes, and did what she was told. She refused to make eye contact with anyone in her row and right when she got to the first person a foot wrapped around her ankle and the novels scattered everywhere.

Teens roared with laughter.

"Jerks," a voice uttered. A girl with curly, dark red hair and green eyes squatted down along with another boy with sandy hair and blue-gray eyes. Ashlyn's breath caught in her throat when they handed her the books they picked up.

"You okay?" the boy asked. His voice was so familiar...

Ashlyn managed a nod. She got to her feet and handed them their books with a tiny, shy smile.

"T-T-Thanks," Ashlyn managed to say without stuttering too badly.

"No problem. C'mon, Tasha."

The class went by smoothly. The blush had yet to fully leave Ashlyn Harland's face from when she had been tripped. When the bell ended class and called for Ashlyn's Chemistry hour to begin, she went to her next class and received fewer taunts that usual. Gnawing on her bottom lip as she awaiting anxiously for the blowup, she sat down only to get verbally shoved out. The girl slowly picked her way through the crowded rows to a table at the back of the class where a boy with dark hair and frameless glasses was reading from his textbook and drawing molecules and writing equations on a piece of scrap paper.

"Y-Y-You know, instead o-of trying t-t-to figure out if i-it's Charles's Law or Boyle's or s-something else y-y-you could use the Ideal Gas Law," Ashlyn suggested softly. The teen looked up, his eyes warm and knowing.

"Yes, I guess you're right."

"The second 'PV' equals 'nRT' over the first 'PV' equals 'nRT'. Y-Y-You can solve it that way."

The boy smiled. "Sometimes I like a challenge."

Ashlyn studied him for a moment, pondering how and why she was still talking to him. It wasn't normal for her to open up to something. But something about this teenager was safe. "B-But it's n-not a challenge for you, is it?"

The boy grinned and shook his head. "No. It's not." He then held out his hand and said, "I'm Bryce."

"Ashlyn." She was about to go on when another handsome teen slid into the seat next to Bryce.

"Banner, you didn't tell me you had a girlfriend!"

Ashlyn flushed a deep scarlet. "I just-"

"We just met," Bryce finished for her. "You would have known that if you hadn't been too busy flirting with all the girls in the class."

The boy only gave him a grin full of snark and wit, puffing out his chest so his Black Sabbath shirt was more visible.

"I'm Anthony. You, my fine gal, are gifted the privilege of calling me Andy."

"Everyone calls you Andy," Bryce insisted with an eye roll.

"Except for you. You call me Storm."

"And you call me by my last name too, Andy."

The class went quickly when she had two companions to spend it with. No one taunted her once when the teacher called on her for an answer or when she got the guts to raise her hand. Bruce and the flirtatious hot mess with dark eyes spoke with her freely and were actually very friendly.

And then the dreaded lunch hour arrived.

Ashlyn walked with her new friend Bruce for Andy to go to next period before it was his turn to eat lunch. Ashlyn ducked and swerved through the cafeteria as her eyes swept the tables for an open spot. She sighed when she couldn't find one. It was better under the stairs anyway.

"How did you get all wet anyway? Did you get caught in the rain on the way across campus?" Bryce inquired as they stood in line for slop on a tray. Ashlyn gave him a weak nod.

"That stinks. If you ever need an umbrella, just ask. I always keep one in my locker."

Ashlyn walked with Bryce through the line where they split ways. He had offered for her to sit at a table with him and a few of his friends, but she nervously declined. As she was making her way to her usual spot under the stairs, a wide set senior with shaggy blonde locks sent her stumbling. With fast expertise he caught her tray and her hand, keeping her on her feet.

"I'm terribly sorry," the strong, blue-eyed blonde apologized. "I should keep a careful eye on where I am traveling. Are you alright?"

Ashlyn felt like she was going to hyperventilate. She gave him a fervent nod and left her tray in his care as she bolted. Her footsteps pattered over the tile as the lights darkened and the pounding rain became more noticeable under the echoing stairwell. It was secluded and tranquil, a safe haven for a target like herself.

But she had thought and relaxed much too soon. There was the hammering of many feet and then hands were upon her, dragging her out from under the stairwell. George and his goons had found their afternoon entertainment. Ashlyn was caught in a circle of burly boys all viciously shouting and shoving her about, causing her to topple down onto the floor. Blood poured down from her nostrils when her nose had collided with the concrete, her eyes frantically searching for an escape route...

George had found her one. Before Ashlyn knew it she had been hoisted up by the back of her sweater and shoved out into the pouring rain, the door locked behind her. After a moment of surveying her current state and condition, she began to bang on the door, utterly heartbroken that she had been cast out into the cold like yesterday's garbage. Tears streaked down her face and when she went to rub her eyes her glasses were gone, her sweater no longer baggy but loose, her legs straining against her jeans and fists creating deep dents in the steel. Ashlyn bit her knuckles and choked on a sob. She sunk to the ground, too grief stricken to break down the door. She was nearly hyperventilating as her whole body quivered and trembled and shook and heaved.

"Ma'am?"

Ashlyn slowly glanced up from her knees to find Steve Rogers standing in the rain before her, his baby blues glowing with concern and his forehead crinkled in apprehension for his gal.

"Steve," Ashlyn choked out as she flung herself into his open arms. They stood there for a long time like with the rain splattering their backs and shoulders. Something soft pressed against her temple and her eyes opened to a dark world.

In this dark world she was lying in her bed with Steve's arms wrapped around her and holding her close. His lips were gently pressed against her temple in reassurance.

"Steve?"

"You're awake?" Steve asked in the ebony inkiness of the night. Ashlyn inclined her head against his bare chest.

"You were having a nightmare," he stated. "You were shaking and muttering."

Ashlyn was silent for a moment. She took a deep breath and said, "I was reliving my high school years."

"Mmmm. That would do it."

"You were there. So was everyone else. They just had different names, I think."

"But not me?"

"...No. You were you and I was present me in the end. It was a terrible dream until you got there."

Steve held her tighter and kissed her forehead. "You're never going to show me what you once looked like back then, are you?"

Ashlyn snorted. "No."

"That's a shame," Steve responded as he laughed lightly. "I bet you were cute."

"No," she repeated.

Once she began to doze off again she heard Steve mutter, "You've always been beautiful, darlin'. Of that you may be assured."

* * *

_~Illumini_


End file.
